baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Spider Wood
Spiders and spider-relatives, naturally; all kinds. But strangely enough, not all of them respawn; Phase Spider, Sword Spider, Wraith Spider and some of the Giant Spiders and Ettercaps only live once, and are not replaced on future visits. Ettercaps, Giant Spiders, Huge Spiders, and Tasloi respawn. The entire eastern zone wall is a rocky escarpment and cannot be used to connect to or travel to other areas. The north edge is similarly impassable except in the north-western corner, although entry from the north brings you to a spot midway along the northern border. Web traps These traps are exceedingly wide. Since characters can not walk in a completely straight line, if the Thief is at one end of the trap and is directed to disarm the trap, they may set them off by walking to the central 'disarming point', even when Detect Traps is on and the traps have been detected and are displayed in red outline. Better to manually direct the character's movement to the center. * Central part of the map, to the east of the ruined temple: # Stretching Southwest-Northeast linking two groups of trees, from 2870, 1900, to 3120, 1390 * Eastern edge of the passable map, in the south: #Stretching East-west from 3350, 2000, to 4050, 1970 #Stretching Northwest-Southeast from 3770, 1520, to 4050, 1870 Encounters * Fahrington - 1475, 1065. Parties with NPC Reaction 1-7 will not hear his story; he will tell those with higher that his scroll was stolen by a Tasloi. Either way, the party can return the scroll for 300XP, but Fahrington bids them keep it, saying, "it will improve your Karmic essence". Perhaps, for followers of Ilmater,http://forgottenrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Ilmater the God of Suffering, using a Cursed Scroll of Foolishness will make them feel as though they have improved their lot. But this can not be inferred with any certainty; Fahrington shows no overt signs that he knows the scroll is cursed. An Ettercap to the East (3525, 605) has the scroll.http://www.forgottenwars.com/bg1/ar3000.htm The Ettercap has the scroll even before the party speaks with Fahrington; it looks like a Protection from Cold scroll. * Spider Nest: Midway up the eastern side of the map, in the area "fenced off" by the three long traps (see above) and stretches of impenetrable woods, is home to a particularly deadly collection of (non-respawning) spiders: one Sword Spider, a Phase Spider, a Wraith Spider and three Giant Spiders. * 1900, 1900: Four mages on the raised stone floor of the remains of a ruined Grecian temple. They have 'business relations' with Edwin. Denak, Ring of Energy, two Heal Potions, 102GP. The rest each drop 81GP and two spell scrolls: Diana, Brendan, Lasala. All four drop a Robe, either of Electrical, Fire, or Cold (x2) resistance. If Edwin is in the party, Denak will then speak the following lines and the four will disappear; if not, the four will attack. :"Good day travellers. Mmmm, Edwin, I did not expect to see you so soon. I hope your business has been attended to Edwin, for if it hasn't, then you should do so soon. I think that Zulkir Nevron would be most disappointed if he were to hear that you failed. That is all that really needs to be said. Good day again, and goodbye. Rest may be disturbed by Giant Spiders. Those seeking to farm the Phase Spiders and the like are out of luck; as the same is true of the second Cloakwood forest, there is no way to farm them in BG1. This makes Wyverns in the fourth Cloakwood forest not only the ultimate (because of the Wyvern Heads that can be sold to Officer Vai), but the only high-XP farming opportunity, with few easier ways with which to prepare for them. Connections As unlikely as it appears from the Enhanced Edition version of the world map, this area has only two direct connections to other areas: Larswood to the west and Mutamin's Garden to the south. Most surprising is the lack of a direct connection to the Temple area. The connections correspond well with the world map from the original game. External links